


Yours

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Dark Sansa, Dom Sansa Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Sub Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "Was she good?" she asked, voice low with warning. The shame threatened to suffocate him but he managed to look her in the eye."I had to," Jon responded behind gritted teeth.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 9 - choke

The growl of frustration was slapped away instantly, leaving him panting against the pillow as Sansa finished tying his hands with the other.

Her touch was gentle as she tilted his head back to face her but her eyes were hard, anger boiling over into her whole body as she shifted down his naked form and lifted her shift, rubbing him teasingly against her wet lips.

"Was she good?" she asked, voice low with warning. The shame threatened to suffocate him but he managed to look her in the eye.

"I had to," Jon responded behind gritted teeth.

"Must have been so hard for you," Sansa mocked, sinking down on him before he could bite back, his words swallowed by a howl of pleasure as he was encased in her tight heat, his hands twisting in their binds for how desperately they wished to escape and touch her.

"I saw you chocking Lord Baelish," she panted, her pace achingly slow and making Jon moan with frustration. Surprisingly, and to his horror, disappointingly, she doesn't slap him again for the noise. "Theon told me that you threatened him too. And Tyrion."

"I, urgh, told you," he grunted, planting his feet on the mattress to try and push himself up to meet her movements. "I want to protect you!"

"Hmm," Sansa chuckled darkly, delicate fingers tracing a path down his throat. "Perhaps I should do the same thing, protect you from your own mistakes."

Her hand wrapped around his neck. The squeeze wasn't hard but Jon reacted all the same, his cock twitching inside of her, his eyes rolling back as a sudden feeling of euphoria flooded his veins. Spurred on by his reaction, Sansa began to bounce harder in his lap, his release hovering on the edge in a blur of white light that was starting to cloud his eyes.

"If I'm not theirs," Sansa growled, her fingers tightening and sending Jon flying of the edge in blinding pleasure, "then you are not hers."


End file.
